Reason for Lies
by the written princess
Summary: I had to lie, so he wouldn't get hurt.
1. Humiliation

A/N: I posted this story in a third person format but I decided to change it to first person because it seemed to work better. I hope I get a better response this time. Enjoy and review please.

Chapter One: Humiliation

"Attention, attention everyone I have an announcement to make." My voice echoed throughout the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All eyes were on me. "Recently I have been seen in constant company of a certain Blonde Slytherin. Now, I know many rumors have been flying around about us, and I would like to finally like to set the record straight. Draco, love, could you stand." Whispers ran like wild fire through the hall with the word love.

Silence quickly covered the hall again as Draco slowly stood confusion clear in his beautiful gray eyes. I knew I had good reason to do what I was going to do, but it did not change how I felt about it. Everyone was waiting for my next move. Rumors being confronted were always interesting for people to listen to.

"Where was I? Oh yes the announcement." The silence was deafening. "I would just like to say that I, Hermione Jane Granger, have done the impossible. I made Draco Malfoy believe I loved him, and he in turn fell in love with me." I could see Draco's eyes darken.

"What do you mean 'you made me believe you loved me'?" The pain was evident in his voice he didn't want to believe what I was implying.

"It is just how it sounds Draco. I tricked you. I beat you at your own game."

"What bloody game is that, Granger?" He was pissed everyone could tell; why shouldn't he be? I was destroying him, in public no less.

"Malfoy, you once bragged you could make any girl fall in love with you. Yet, you also said that you yourself would never fall in love because it was pointless. So, like I said I beat you. I _don't_ love you, but you _do _love me."

"What makes you so sure, Granger?" Draco asked as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I know because I can see you crying from here." He reached up and ran his fingers underneath his teary eye most likely feeling the watery substance. Without another word Draco grabbed his bag and quickly left the Great Hall with as much dignity as he could muster. With the sound of the heavy door closing conversation erupted in the Hall like not tomorrow.

"Hermione," Ron whispered to me, "that was bloody brilliant. The prat got exactly what he deserved." I simply nodded in agreement. My chest felt heavy. I had to get away before it was too late. Quickly I made an excuse that I had to go to the library of course they all believed it.

Out the door, down the corridor, and around the corner I was finally free. The tears that I had held back and hidden, for not only the last ten minutes but the last week finally fell. Gods it hurts so bad. "But It's better this way" I whispered to the open air.

A/N: Please tell me if this is worth my time. It will have some truly mature parts. So Reviews are greatly appreciated


	2. Honesty

A/N: Hi everyone, it's nice to see some people actually like the story so far. Thank you to those that say you already are, wanting more. BTW I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 2: Honesty

I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't cry anymore. I just had to keep telling myself that what I had done was best for him. No matter how much I loved him, I couldn't let Draco be hurt anymore. Not by anyone, especially me. One day he may understand, but hopefully he would never know. I prayed that he would just move on and forget.

Stepping away from the shadowed alcove that I hidden in for the last few hours I made my way back to Griffindor tower to maybe get some sleep. It had been a long time since I had last slept a decent night sleep. Coming upon the portrait of the Fat Lady I whispered the password and quickly stepped in, hopefully everyone was in bed already. Of course, no such luck.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry Potter's voice sounded across the Common Room.

"Yeah Harry, it's me" I sighed in response. I should have known he would have been awake still. Damn it. That boy was too perceptive for his own good. "What are you still doing up? Don't you have Quidditch tomorrow?" I asked hoping that Quidditch would distract him long enough to get to the 7th year girl dormitories. He slightly nodded but did not make a move to get up and go to bed. 'Fuck, I am screwed' was all I could think when Harry finally turned to look at me.

"Hermione, explain to me what happened today." His voice was soft, but it did not betray him. He wasn't asking, he was demanding.

"What is there to explain Harry?" I questioned in what I hoped was a light cheerful voice. It must have not been though because Harry's eyes darkened with confusion a little more, if that was at all possible.

"You know what I mean." He stated in a serious voice.

"No…sorry I don't." I tried to sound confused.

"Quit bull shitting me Hermione." He ran a hand through his messy dark hair. "Public humiliation was just never your forte."

"Harry, what are you going on about?" I was exasperated. Why couldn't he just let it drop?

"GODS DAMN IT, HERMIONE!" Harry shouted at me even though I was now sitting next to him on the sofa in front of the fire place. I prayed that no one would wake up with as loud as Harry just shouted. I don't think I could have taken more than one person wanting to know the truth at that moment. After a moment of pacing he sat back down and just looked me in the eye.

"I just want you to be honest with me. What is really going on?" His green eyes pierced straight into my soul. I could feel my resolve beginning to brake. Tears were now freely falling down my cheeks. I just couldn't do this on my own anymore. Although Harry wasn't my first choice with all that he had already been through, he was still my best friend to the end.

"Harry, I love him so much." I had finally broken. All of my secrets were about to come out.

A/N: Muhahahah, Cliff Hanger. I know I'm sorry, but that seemed like a good place to leave it. Enjoy. Please review.


End file.
